The Time Traveler and The Gamer
by Sneky
Summary: Little one shots based around D. Va and Tracer, romantic or otherwise. Other characters are thrown into the mix. Chapters may not be in chronological order or the in same setting.
1. Introduction: 1

**Been playing Overwatch, felt like I needed to get this out. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Overwatch.**

* * *

Now Tracer might not be considered a proper medic like their resident angel, Mercy was. But that didn't mean she didn't like looking after her teammates.

Mei needed a bit of help translating her writing to English? Tracer would be right there to help.

Torbjorn forgot to grab a piece of machinery from his workshop? Well it'd be easier for Tracer to zip on over than him trudging along.

Mercy wanted someone to proofread an analysis? Well most of the medical terminology might fly over her head, but Tracer would be more than happy to help.

Tracer might not be able to heal anyone like Mercy, armour them like Torbjorn, but she'd be more than happy to help them if she was able to.

So when the newest recruit, D. Va, was looking distinctly uncomfortable in the common room where the majority of current Overwatch members were hanging around Tracer took it upon herself to help the new girl.

Slowly walking on over to the sofa in the corner where the girl was sitting by herself, Tracer made sure she didn't blink on over even though it would be faster. People tended to be rather jumpy when she did that after all.

On approaching her, Tracer let out her cheery greeting.

"Hey there love, what's going on?"

D. Va who had apparently been startled by the greeting jerked in surprise, blinking a few times before looking up at Tracer. Tracer noted that the Korean girl didn't have her customary cocky smirk or competitive look in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just sitting here, on my phone." Was the smaller girl's response to the British one.

And it was true, Tracer looked down at D. Va's hands and her phone was indeed in them. Though it wasn't active, it was at a phone's black locked screen. D. Va wasn't actually using it, unless she locked it as soon as Tracer came over to talk. So that meant two possibilities in the taller girl's mind. D. Va was either looking at something she didn't want shown or she simply wasn't on it at all.

Both of the thoughts made Tracer frown internally, she made sure to keep up a cheery face in front of the Korean. Wouldn't want to scare her after all. It meant that either didn't trust Tracer with something small like what would have been on her phone, or that D. Va had just been sitting by herself for that last half hour with nothing to do, no one to talk to.

The latter thought made Tracer even more unhappy. Why would D. Va be alone like that? Weren't all the Overwatch members friends with each other? Weren't they meant to be comrades?

"Uh, Tracer? Are you ok?" Tracer's thought process was interrupted by the now curious gamer in front of her. Tracer let out a slight laugh, realising she'd been standing there for a few moments without doing or saying anything. But she did come to a conclusion. If no one else was going to talk to D. Va, she might as well be the one to.

So Tracer threw herself onto the couch next to the small Korean, landing on her back and then supported herself by putting elbows on the couch and sat up enough to be facing D. Va while taking note of the activities that Mercy, Reinhardt and Torbjorn were getting up to.

"Sorry love, just got lost in thought. Been meaning to talk to you really." Tracer's reply might've seemed casual, but she was trying to see how D. Va would react to the words. It seemed no one had really taken any time to talk to the girl before now.

D. Va let out a slight huff, Tracer couldn't tell if it was out of disbelief or something else.

"What about?" The accented voice hit Tracer's ears. She hadn't really talked to a Korean before, the accent was different than what she was used to hearing. Normally it was German, French or American accents she was hearing. It was different, talking to D. Va.

"Oh not much, just to see how you're settling in, you know, how you feel about it and stuff." Tracer continued the casual topic, it wasn't too prying and seemed friendly enough. At least she hoped it did.

"Mm. It's fine. Could be worse." D. Va responded to the resident speedster. Tracer noticed a rather large lack of enthusiasm in the girl's response.

"That's it? Love, you're part of the world's best crime fighting organisation and all you have to say is it's fine?" Tracer questioned the girl with disbelief. If D. Va was anything like she was as a kid, then Overwatch would be an honour to join.

"That's not what I meant Tracer." Tracer openly frowned at the blunt answer D. Va wasn't like this from what she knew. D. Va was a online legend, full of cheer and competitiveness.

"What's the matter then?" Tracer questioned, fully sitting up and turning to the smaller girl who was gazing blankly at the ceiling.

"I just miss people. Family, Friends. You know." D. Va's voice trembled a bit as she answered. She sounded the most vulnerable Tracer had ever heard her, and that included after battles where D. Va had been harmed.

Tracer immediately moved to the Korean's side, giving a half embrace of sorts, with her right arm over D. Va's small shoulders.

"Sorry love, forget you're new to this kind of thing. You're just so good in combat it's easy to forget y'know?" Tracer's voice held an apology.

D. Va's face gained a smile, as if proud she'd been given a compliment.

"Of course I'm the best, I'm number one!" D. Va exclaimed in a louder volume, causing Tracer to chuckle at the excitable girl.

"All right all right. How about this then, number one. You, me, training simulator tomorrow at midday. You up for it?" Tracer removed her arm from the Korean's shoulders and bumped her in the ribs gently as she proposed her challenge.

"Of course. I never back down from a challenge." D. Va smirked at the older woman and accepted her challenge with the competitive gleam back in her eyes.

"Lena, would you mind coming over here to tell Reinhardt what really happened back in Australia?" Mercy's gentle voice floated over to the pair.

"Sure doc, be there in a tick." Tracer yelled back at her. She jumped off the couch, turned to face D. Va with a grin on her face and extended her hand out to the gamer.

"Lena Oxton, looking forward to the fight." D. Va took her hand and easily stood up with the assistance of the British woman.

"Hana Song. Try not to lose too fast to me." Hana looked up to Lena with a smirk.

"Don't worry love, I'll definitely give you a challenge. I'll see ya then." Lena gave a wave over her shoulder before she blinked over to Mercy.

Hana watched her go with a small smile, turning to leave the common room as she pulled her phone out to do a simple search.

Typing quickly with years of experience she put her query into the search bar. 'What do British mean when they say love?'

* * *

 **AN:** I know next to nothing of Korean/English culture and mannerisms. So if I give a inaccurate portrayal you should tell me. Although if anyone reading is interested maybe PM if you do know about them I guess. I probably won't be frequent with updates so sorry about that. If anyone reading this comes from my RWBY fic, I should be able to update that soon-ish. Maybe a month. Don't take what I say for granted though.


	2. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Overwatch. On that note, hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

D. Va was not enjoying this mission one bit.

Well it wasn't the mission itself, as it was in a nice location. A little village in France, the name of which escaped her. Reinhardt and Tracer were her partners for this mission which was also a good thing. D. Va greatly respected Reinhardt, to see a 60 something year old man wreck his enemies with his giant hammer was always something to see. His attitude towards everything was as awesome as his fighting skills too.

D. Va hoped she would be as kickass as he was when and if she got to 60. Hopefully not as muscular though. That probably wouldn't work well with her body.

Tracer, well, she was always happy to be working with her British girlfriend. More time together was always a plus in D. va's mind. It helped that they made quite the team in combat as well.

So her teammates and location weren't the issue, nor was the actual objective.

Capture if possible, if not, well the world wouldn't miss a Talon agent. D. Va was always happy to kick some Talon ass.

D. Va's issue was the actual person that the objective was based around.

Talon's own spider lady, Widowmaker. Regarded as possibly the best sniper in the world. A cold blooded, quite possibly literally given by her skin colour. That was something that still boggled D. Va. How the hell did Widowmaker have purple skin. She was used to fighting odd looking enemies thanks to her gaming career, but seriously, a real life human had purple skin? The hell?

The questions that the sniper produced weren't why D. Va didn't like this mission either.

No, it was the fact that this Widowmaker, this bitch was focussing her fire on Tracer. All the time. Literally every shot.

Fired at Tracer.

Now D. Va could respect that, as Tracer was quite the threat to anyone really. Her pistols did a lot of damage after all.

But she didn't like the banter the two were having while fighting. Now D. Va enjoyed some good trash talking, almost every gamer does after all. But the banter between Tracer and Widowmaker was nearly friendly. That didn't sit well with D. Va. It had nothing to do with the fact Widowmaker was an extremely attractive woman. Discounting the purple skin.

Nope, definitely not. Hana Song knew that she could trust her girlfriend. Why wouldn't she? Lena had never let her down before.

"Is that all you've got ma chérie?" Widowmaker's voice all but purred out to Tracer as she fired her gun in it's automatic form before grappling onto a roof.

D. Va most certainly didn't growl at that tone or choice of words. She knew enough French to know what that meant.

"Come out and fight, you coward!" Reinhardt roared out at the sniper as she ascended upwards. He took down his shield and looked for a possible way up to confront Widowmaker.

"Why don't you come down and find out love?" Tracer's cheerful voice called out to Widowmaker.

No response or sniper fire was made.

Tracer shrugged and turned around to face D. Va and Reinhardt. Seeing no signs of injury on the two she smiled to D. Va in her MEKA.

"Well love, you're the only one who can go up there. I don't see any way for me or Reinhardt to get on that roof, and she hasn't left it yet."

"Hmph. Of course I can, MEKA leads the way." D. Va most certainly didn't sound like a surly child. Nor was she pouting. Nor was she jealous of the bond that the woman who basically oozed sex appeal apparently had with Tracer.

They were enemies, who the hell talked with their enemies while trying to kill them?

"Well off you go then love, Widowmaker won't be able to do much to your armour so you should be fine." Tracer's eternally happy voice interrupted her thoughts.

D. Va usually appreciated the tone that Tracer held, but for some reason that tone combined with the topic of Widowmaker left Hana feeling sour.

"I'm on it." D. Va let out, narrowing her eyes on the roof.

"Yes, go and show the coward how a true warrior fights." Reinhardt's gravelly voice encouraged her.

D. Va turned and smiled at the old man before lifting off with a burst from her MEKA's thrusters, leaving the two ground based fighters alone with each other.

"Huh, was it something I said?" Tracer wondered out loud as she sat down next to Reinhardt, in position that he could quickly cover her with his shield should Widowmaker pop up to take a shot at her again.

"Ahaha, what it is to be young." Reinhardt laughed out in response to Tracer.

"That doesn't help me at all." Tracer pouted as she quickly blinked up to deliver and knock on his helmet before sitting next to him again.

Reinhardt let out a mighty laugh in response.

* * *

As D. Va cleared the top of the building, she quickly noticed that the rooftop was covered with little garden beds. One of which Widowmaker was behind while reloading and talking into a headpiece.

As D. Va landed she started firing her gatling shotguns at the French woman.

Widowmaker quickly took more appropirate cover behind said garden bed and returned fire with her fully automatic sniper rifle. D. Va still wondered where the hell Widowmaker got that from, she'd never seen a weapon like it before.

Seeing that her shots weren't doing any noticeable damage to the woman, D. Va used a quick burst from her thrusters, over the garden beds to try and get closer, where her guns would have the advantage.

Widowmaker narrowed her eyes and shot out some metal thing on the ground in her way, quick enough that D. Va had no choice but fly over it. As soon as she did that, Widowmaker used her grappling hook again to escape to another roof.

Some purple smoke stuff obscured D. Va's vision for a few seconds and her eyes widened as she saw her armour meter falling quickly. The hell was that smoke? It did so much more damage than what she would have expected, D. Va called hacks.

She let out a curse in Korean as she saw a Talon helicopter that Widowmaker must've called. The purple bitch grappled into it and offered a wave and a smug smile at the gamer before closing the door.

A fiery arc roared out of nowhere at the helicopter, and the helicopter took it with no noticeable damage before quickly flying out.

D. Va heard Reinhardt roar out some words in German at the escaping target. She probably didn't want to know what they meant, with the toxicity that was in the German's tone.

D. Va wasn't happy. Purple bitch escaped with no injuries.

She really didn't like that Widowmaker.

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered how the bitch spoke to Tracer. Her Tracer.

Mm.

She really didn't like that woman.

* * *

Tracer felt like it was a decent enough mission as their own helicopter arrived.

Sure they didn't catch Widowmaker, but it was a good exercise at the least. It also showed that their intel was correct, which is always a good thing.

It appeared her grumpy little girlfriend didn't agree as she exited her MEKA before striding straight to Tracer with a frown on her face.

It was if D. Va was about to tell her a life threatening secret Tracer mused.

As the Korean girl approached the British one, she threw an arm around Tracer's neck and before the time traveller could wonder what was happening, D. Va pulled her down into a fierce kiss.

As Hana pulled back, Lena was left speechless from it, blinking a few times before coming back to her senses.

"You call me love, not her, not anyone else. Got it?" The Korean gamer all but ordered the speedster.

"Uh, yeah, ok, sure love?" Tracer trailed off at the end, phrasing it as a question.

"Hmph. Good." D. Va narrowed her eyes at the taller woman before turning and walking back to her MEKA.

Tracer turned to Reinhardt who was roaring with laughter at the exchange.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Tracer questioned the large man as she noticed D. Va enter the helicopter in her MEKA.

"Ahahahaha, you youngsters these days." Reinhardt chuckled out.

* * *

 **AN:** If you guys have prompts, feel free to leave them in a review and if I like it, I might make it a chapter.


	3. Introduction: 2

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Overwatch and I'm sad about it. I Guess the want to read about D. Va and Tracer is pretty small. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

D. Va was new. It was obvious and she knew it.

She must look like such a child to the other members of Overwatch.

She was homesick and feeling lonely. She missed her home, her games, her friends, her family and so much more.

She thought signing up for Overwatch would be amazing, the group may have been officially disbanded but people still remembered the good deeds Overwatch had done.

D. Va thought she'd fit in with the Overwatch members. She was driven, she had combat experience, she was quite the capable fighter even with her young age.

What she didn't account for was the other members ages.

She was the youngest by at least 5 years. She didn't know the exact ages of the younger looking members like Tracer, Mercy or Mei but she'd put them in their mid 20s at the youngest.

With an age difference usually came a lack of common interests. The older generation had grown out of what the younger generation would be interested in. It was just a natural thing.

And as such, D. Va had no idea how to bond with the other Overwatch members.

Maybe Tracer would be interested in gaming? She seemed the most likely out of all the other members to be. The others were probably too old to care about games and Mercy seemed too serious and dedicated to her medical stuff, Mei too concerned about the state of the world or something like that. D. Va didn't really pay attention to be honest. The environmental status of the world didn't really concern her too much.

So maybe she could approach Tracer and ask her? But that'd be pretty awkward. They'd never really spoken before so just going up and asking 'Hey do you like games' would probably leave a weird first impression.

D. Va didn't really want that.

She'd prefer not to be seen as the weird new girl by people she'd be putting her life on the line with.

Although they probably already thought that about her, in the few days she'd been a member she had eaten alone and been on her phone nearly 24/7. She hadn't even talked to anyone aside from the polite greetings she gave and got.

Yeah. Not the best first impression.

Honestly D. Va didn't know how to handle it all. Back home she was a massive icon. Gamers were far and wide now. Not having anyone react to being in the presence of _the_ D. Va was a bit of an oddity to her.

So yeah, D. Va was struggling. Even though the building they shared wasn't by any means a small building, she could still hear and see other members going to what was deemed the common room. She was pretty sure that's what it's called in English at least.

So while she was seated on her bed, looking at her phone's blank screen while thinking about her situation she saw a head of light blond hair pop it's head into her room.

"D. Va, we're headed into the lounge, would you care to join us?" Mercy's serene voice said to her.

D. Va liked the accent if she was honest to herself, she never really met many Germans before.

"Sure, thanks for the offer." She replied, slowly standing up whilst stretching her back. After hearing a few pops she looked towards the door. Mercy had already left for the room it seemed.

D. Va sighed to herself. Mercy was nice enough to offer, but apparently didn't want to wait for her. Well, she should have expected it she guessed. The resident angel was actually friends with the others.

D. Va was still the new girl.

Looking down at her attire, she shrugged to herself. A simple pair of black shorts and a white shirt definitely wasn't overdressed. She was at the current base, not ready for a mission so she just wore what was comfortable. The other members were the same from what she saw.

Mercy was in a simple pair of pants with a turtleneck gray jumper. Reinhardt with military pants and a singlet over his massive frame. Torbjorn never left his armour. Mei usually wore a shirt and pants, which showed just how much bulk her snow clothing added. Tracer wore black shorts and a singlet from what D. Va saw in the morning.

So yeah, D. Va didn't really have to worry about what she was wearing too much while not on a mission. She liked that. Dressing up for her stream was annoying if she was honest with herself.

She loved what she did for a job, but it still could be bothersome.

Hmm. Thinking of her stream, she should probably do that soon. Usually days of absence would nearly kill a stream, but D. Va was just that popular it didn't matter to her. It probably helped she was a girl too. Guy streamers had it harder to gain popularity than femaless.

She slowly started to leave her room, she sighed again. Yay for probably no talking and just awkwardly sitting in the room on her phone.

'No, think positive Hana, you're D. Va the number one.' She tried to motivate herself but fell short. No one would probably approach her. They all had their friends and groups already.

* * *

She was right. It was awkward, for her at least. She doubted the others even noticed if she was honest with herself. Mercy, Torbjorn and Reinhardt were all gathered around a table on the other side of the room, D. Va hadn't even caught one of them glance her way.

'Ugh, stupid Mercy being so nice and inviting me. Can't say no to the medic.' Hana thought. She had nothing against Mercy, it was quite the opposite, she greatly respected the woman. But still. Curse her and her politeness.

On another note she hadn't even seen Tracer or Mei yet. She saw them leave in the morning, she didn't know what but it wasn't a mission giving they were in their casual clothing. Maybe they had a real day job?

D. Va stifled a laugh at the idea of Tracer just working a normal job. She couldn't see the energetic woman doing that at all.

Looking down at her phone she flicked through some of her emails. Sponsorship this, love you that, threats from someone, the usual. None of them from any names she wanted to see. But then again, that was what was expected from her business email.

She sighed and leant back into the couch she was on. Putting her phone in her lap she decided just zoning out would probably be for the best. She didn't really want to think about anything right now after all.

"Hey there love, what's going on?" The accented voice of Tracer jerked D. Va out of her blank thought process. She blinked a bit to get her bearings before looking up at the British woman.

Wait, had someone actually approached her? Better play it casual.

"Oh, nothing. Just sitting here, on my phone." That was polite and casual enough she hoped. After it left her mouth though, she winced internally. That really wasn't a conversation starter was it.

Tracer just standing there and not responding didn't help. D. Va followed Tracer's stare and found it directed to her lap. D. Va would be a bit concerned if her phone wasn't there and she hadn't just mentioned it.

Tracer was still just standing there. D. va wondered what the older woman was thinking.

"Uh, Tracer? Are you ok?" So she voiced her curiosity with a question.

D. Va was shocked when Tracer landed right next to her on the couch. She'd gone a few days without talking to her, since the recruiting and now Tracer was sitting with her and talking to her?

"Sorry love, just got lost in thought. Been meaning to talk to you really." Tracer answered, innocently enough. D. Va didn't believe it. They'd had plenty of opportunities to talk, but neither of the two had even attempted to. So it was D. Va's fault too.

She huffed in amusement. Who would've thought D. Va of all people could be socially awkward.

But now was her chance, Tracer had opened a conversation with her voluntarily and Hana would be damned if she didn't at least try to make a friend in the woman.

"What about?" She inquired.

"Oh not much, just to see how you're settling in, you know, how you feel about it and stuff." Tracer replied.

Wow that was almost painful to listen to D. Va mused. Tracer had at least tried to be innocent about it, but wow that was awkward. Out of nowhere Tracer was acting concerned.

"Mm. It's fine. Could be worse." So she gave a noncommittal answer.

"That's it? Love, you're part of the world's best crime fighting organisation and all you have to say is it's fine?" Tracer exclaimed. Well the British woman was passionate at the least.

"That's not what I meant Tracer." It was either go big or go home D. Va thought as she replied to the time traveller.

"What's the matter then?" Tracer questioned as she turned to face D. Va, which allowed the Korean to take in the big hazel eyes aimed at her. They were kind of pretty, in an average way.

Well there the question was. Do or die right now. Hopefully Tracer wouldn't be scared off, But still, it would be best to be honest she guessed. This would see Tracer either keep talking or just prove the older members right that D. Va was just a child Hana thought.

So she gave the honest answer.

"I just miss people. Family, friends. You know." D. Va hated how her tone shook as she gave the truth. Just even more reason to think she was just a child.

Hana was shocked as Tracer suddenly moved, looping a surprisingly warm arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry love, forget you're new to this kind of thing. You're just so good in combat it's easy to forget y'know?" Tracer's voice held an apologetic tone to it. D. Va appreciated the answer. Tracer didn't even hint the fact she thought D. Va was incapable and the Korean doubted Tracer could lie very well. And it was true, D. Va was new to moving around the world at such short notice.

Her more optimistic thoughts brought a smile to her face, well at least one member she knew for sure didn't think she was a child.

"Of course I'm the best, I'm number one!" exclaimed in a louder volume. Hana was proud of her combat skills to say the least.

"All right all right. How about this then, number 1. You, me, training simulator tomorrow at midday. You up for it?" Tracer challenged her.

Silly Tracer, no one challenges D. Va. Nobody.

And as such, "Of course, D. Va never backs down from a challenge." Hana smirked at the older woman and accepted her challenge with the competitive gleam back in her eyes.

Had Hana finally made a friend? She hoped so, or at least a friendly acquaintance.

"Lena, would you mind coming over here to tell Reinhardt what really happened back in Australia?" Mercy's voice came over to the pair that were staring each other down.

"Sure doc, be there in a tick." Tracer yelled back at her. D. Va watched in slight jealousy as the woman easily jumped off of the couch. Sure D. Va could do the same, but it wouldn't be nearly as graceful. The drawbacks of fighting in a MEKA and having gaming as a career she supposed.

"Lena Oxton, looking forward to the fight." Tracer was looking down at her with a grin and hand extended.

So Lena was her real name? It was nice.

"Hana Song. Try not to lose too fast to me." Hana returned the courtesy looked up to Lena with a smirk as she took the offered hand.

"Don't worry love, I'll definitely give you a challenge. I'll see ya then." Lena gave a wave over her shoulder before she blinked over to Mercy to talk with Reinhardt.

Hana watched her go with a small smile, turning to leave the common room as she pulled her phone out to do a simple search.

She had a question that was bugging her. She knew what the word meant and used it fairly often herself, but she'd never heard or read anyone say it quite as much as Tracer.

Typing quickly with years of experience she put her query into the search bar. 'What do British mean when they say love?'

* * *

 **AN:** Well, 3 reviews, 2 chapters into thos and I've already got negative messages and review about it. Cool.

They weren't about my character portrayal or actual writing. Actually cool.

I update this a lot more than my RWBY fic, probably because I can just type down whatever. One shots like these are pretty easy.

Feel free to leave prompts, I may make it into a chapter.


	4. Age differences

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Overwatch. Hope the chapter is decent.

* * *

The team of D. Va, Mei and Mercy had just returned from being dispatched on a mission in Australia. They were assigned to investigate rumours that the maniacs known as Junkrat and Roadhog were supposedly being hired by Talon.

When they arrived at the area the two had supposedly been spotted, the team was disappointed by an empty camp. They had no leads as to where they went or when they left. Talon won that round sadly enough, but Overwatch would win the game, D. Va was sure.

As she returned to the base with Mercy and Mei, she quickly bade them farewell and started looking for Tracer. The older woman was easily her favourite person in Overwatch to just hang out with. The Brit was her first friend in the group and the one with the most common interests.

As she walked around the base she passed Winston in a corridor who was carrying what looked like an unfinished version of his gun. Maybe he was making some upgrades to it?

"Hiya Winston, do you know where Tracer is?" D. Va questioned, giving a little wave to the gorilla.

"Hmm. She should be in her room. If not then she'll be in the nearby town." Winston answered in his deep voice.

"Thanks big guy, see ya later." With that D. Va quickly began taking steps down the corridor and around the corner, towards Tracer's room. D. Va knew Winston was a nice guy, but he still unnerved her a bit. She hadn't exactly come across many talking gorillas that were smarter than she was.

After a few seconds of walking she came to the door of Tracer's room. It was easily identified as the British woman's quarters, mainly due to the fact the door had a massive Union Jack on it. Tracer was a proud woman, especially when it came to her heritage.

D. Va knocked a few times on the door and waited for a response. Normally she would have just texted her friend to say she was coming over, but she was still in her MEKA uniform, and as such, didn't exactly have much room for her phone to be anywhere on her person.

"Yeah, yeah come on in." Tracer yelled through her door. D. Va hesitated a moment in confusion. Normally Tracer would open the door herself and welcome anyone who came in. Also the older woman sounded frustrated. Maybe right now wasn't such a good time?

Screw it, she was already here and didn't really want to stream today. Hanging out with a friend in person is what D. Va felt like doing. Hell, maybe she'd be able to get Tracer to try out a few games with her.

So D. Va opened the door and took a step in. Each Overwatch members room had a main area, where usually a couch, TV, computer and table were depending on what the person felt like putting in there. A little kitchen area was also there, with a sink and shelves. They had a small bedroom attached to it and an ensuite as well. Not really up to D. Va's personal standards but for a military base it was pretty good. Especially considering they were operating illegally.

Tracer's room was easily the messiest out of the ones D. Va had seen so far. Clothes and bits of paperwork were thrown all over the main area, dirty dishes still on the table and in the sink. Microwaveable food containers in and around the bin.

All in all, Tracer wasn't the neatest member of Overwatch by a long shot.

The woman herself was laying on a couch, head propped up on a cushion and legs over an armrest. She was on her laptop, which seemed to be the source of frustration. D. Va moved over to the single chair and sat down, bringing a leg up over her knee and made herself comfortable. She watched Tracer in slight amusement as the time traveller repeatedly hit the backspace button before growling and closing the laptop.

She let out a light laugh as Tracer then just dumped the laptop on the ground next to her.

At the noise Tracer quickly turned around to face her with wide eyes before stuttering out a few unintelligible words.

"Having a few difficulties Lena?" D. Va questioned with amusement evident in her voice.

Tracer lightly blushed in response before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink or something? I've got some tea, orange juice, energy drink and scotch." Tracer offered her, clearly trying to move the subject off of what D. Va had seen.

D. Va hummed in thought, as amusing as the scene she walked into was, she didn't want to make Tracer too uncomfortable. The woman clearly didn't want to mention it.

"Some juice please, Lena." Hana replied to the older woman's question.

"Right-o just give me a sec then." Tracer moved quickly as usual, getting D. Va a small glass of juice and grabbing herself a can of energy drink from the fridge. She moved over to D. Va and handed her the juice before flopping back down on the couch, this time facing her guest.

"So why are you here then love? Not that I'm complaining mind you." Lena inquired. Opening her can of drink and taking a mouthful.

"No real reason honestly. Got back from a mission and just wanted to chill with you if you're up for it." The gamer responded before drinking some of her juice.

"Come on Hana, you're always welcome when I'm not too busy, you know that." Tracer told her, mockingly stern. She even wagged a finger at her to further her point.

Hana gave Lena a small smile.

"I never did thank you for that did I?" She mused out loud to herself.

"Thanked me for what love?" Tracer was confused. She didn't remember doing anything of note for Hana.

"Approaching me that day. I had no idea how I what I would have done if it wasn't for you." Hana admitted with a slight grimace.

Tracer sat up straight and gave D. Va a concerned look. Lena didn't know that her friend was actually in that bad of a state.

"You mean how you didn't talk much? Everyone just thought it was joining jitters. Almost everyone in Overwatch had them originally. Hell, even I did." Lena admitted with no shame, trying to comfort the younger girl.

"No, that's not it. I just had no idea how to talk to anyone. I mean you, Mercy and Mei are at least five or more years older than I am. I had no idea if you'd be interested in gaming. It was nerve wracking, I mean I'd only left Korea on gaming comps before." D. Va had no trouble admitting this, to who was probably one of if not her best friend now.

Hana was most definitely not expecting her friend to burst out laughing at her. She frowned at the taller woman, here she was telling her how she felt and Lena was laughing at her? Rude.

Tracer quickly caught onto Hana's mood change and made a valiant effort to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry love, but five years? Angela is thirty seven going thirty eight this year." She rushed out, trying not to giggle in between her words.

D. Va's jaw dropped. Thirty seven? Mercy? No way.

"But, but she looks so young!" The young Korean exclaimed in shock with wide eyes.

"You better believe it Hana, just make sure she doesn't know I told you." Tracer laughed out, mirth dancing in her hazel eyes.

"I just, I mean there's no way, what about Mei then?" D. Va questioned, still in shock.

Tracer let out a thoughtful hum. "I think she's around thirty or so, depends how you count her cryostasis."

Hana couldn't handle this. Mercy and Mei were both over thirty? No way.

"What about you then, don't tell me you're fourty or something?." D. Va demanded. It wouldn't really matter by now, as the two were already fast friends but she simply would not accept that Tracer was over thirty years old.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age? But if you must know I was born twenty six years ago." Lena replied with a highly amused smile on her face.

D. Va sighed in relief, she could accept twenty six, even though Tracer could easily pass as younger.

"I don't think I could have handled it if you were over thirty too you know." She muttered with a hand rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry love, I'm not too far off your age. Keeping up with you kids is no trouble, I'm still cool and hip." Tracer mocked her with a massive grin on her face.

D. Va grabbed a nearby piece of Lena's clothing and threw it at her face. As Tracer spluttered in indignation, she quickly moved towards the woman with one thought on her mind. Revenge. Of the possibly painful variety.

Although the thought did cross her mind as to why Lena said she was born twenty six years ago instead of simply saying she was twenty six.

Oh well. Revenge time now, question time later.

* * *

 **AN:** Possible setting up for a future chapter? Nah I wouldn't do that. Leave a prompt in a review or pm me it, it could become a chapter.


	5. Gremlin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Overwatch. If I did, I'd have given myself the Mercy event skin.

* * *

D. Va was bored. She didn't have any missions scheduled and Tracer was out on a mission in Russia for three days. Probably something to do with the Omnic situation there, she wasn't so sure.

With no missions and no friend to kill time with, Hana really only had one option to spend her time for the next few days. It was something she'd been neglecting, as she wasn't too sure how joining Overwatch would pan out for her.

Her stream. She opened her phone and let out a status alert that she would be streaming a variety of games over the next few days, with Starcraft II obviously being her main.

She'd need supplies though. One simply didn't stream without having drinks and snacks ready to go after all. Luckily enough she had heard that Mercy planned on going out shopping in the afternoon today.

As such, Hana quickly walked down to the main kitchen area, where there was a list of what people would want from the shopping.

For a militaristic organisation, they sure were rather accommodating. Hana did wonder who was funding them to be honest, it definitely wasn't a government after all.

* * *

Hana Song's eyes lit up as she saw what was in a shopping bag that Angela had brought in.

Bags of D. Vitos and several bottles of Mountain Dew.

A lot of bags and bottles.

They would be perfect snacks for her stream. She quickly snagged the bags they were in as Mercy walked into the room with more bags in hand. Reinhardt was trailing behind her, his massive frame dwarfing the smaller woman.

"Hiya Mercy, Reinhardt. Thanks for getting these." Hana rushed out, eager to go back into her room and start her stream.

"Oh, it was no problem Hana. You do know you can call me Angela though…" The Swiss woman trailed off at the end, as Hana had already turned and left the room.

"I wonder what has her so impatient?" Angela mused out loud as she turned to place more shopping bags on the table, Reinhardt following her actions.

"She's like Lena. Young and excitable." The German man replied, grunting as he put down at least twelve full shopping bags at once.

"Yet that doesn't stop you from being a adorable fan around her does it, Reinhardt?" Mercy teased in great amusement.

"Wh- What? I have no idea what you mean!" He sputtered out in defense.

"Oh come now, those signatures? You aren't fooling anyone you silly man." Angela chided him with a slight smile.

"Those were for a friend! A friend!" Reinhardt defended. The signatures definitely weren't for him. No one could prove that they were after all. They definitely wouldn't be found in his closet, with a Starcraft II guidebook.

Angela let out a laugh as she started unpacking the shopping.

* * *

Tracer was tired, she'd been in Russia for the last three days dealing with angry Russians and killer robots. The British woman, along with Winston and Torbjorn had all lended their assistance to the Russians resisting the Omnic forces. Even if Tracer genuinely did want to help the Russians, it wasn't simply from the good of their hearts.

They had helped the Russians, and they expected assistance in return should they need it. A group of three didn't really set Russian expectations high, so they accepted without hesitation. Not knowing just how much the Overwatch members would contribute in the few days they were there.

Now the Russian's owed Overwatch. A lot.

Lena sighed as she flopped down onto a couch, next to Mercy. The Swiss woman was the only other person currently in the main lounge. She was reading something on her laptop. At least she was before Tracer landed next to her.

"Is something wrong Lena?" The blonde woman questioned the smaller one, concern clear in her voice.

Tracer smiled, leaning shoulder to shoulder against the concerned woman. Angela always was such a worrier.

"Nah, nothing's wrong love. Just tired, three days of fighting and not much sleep does that too you." Lena easily deflected the older woman's concerns. She was used to it if she was honest, Angela could come off as a concerned mother or aunt to those younger than her.

"Make sure you get your rest, all right Liebes? God only knows how you're so energetic most of the time." Angela said that in such a stern tone, Lena thought she might punish her if she didn't.

"Or what? You gonna take away my TV privileges?" Tracer snickered out as she rose up from the couch.

"I still don't understand why you say those types of things to me Lena." Mercy huffed out at her, opening her laptop again.

"Don't worry Angie, someone will tell you someday. You know what Hana is up to?" Tracer replied in an amused tone. Almost everyone thought of Angela as the unofficial mother of the group, yet somehow the woman herself didn't realise it.

Angela hummed in thought for a moment before answering.

"No, I don't believe I've seen her since Reinhardt and I came back with the shopping."

"Righto then, nice talking with you Angie." Tracer gave a quick farewell wave before blinking down the corridor towards where Hana's room would be.

* * *

As Lena approached her friends quarters, she could hear muffled yells coming through the door.

Tracer was about to enter Hana's room before the yelling picked up in intensity. Was her friend yelling out insults? It sounded like it, by the venom Tracer could hear the girl's tone.

Lena hesitantly opened the door and was assaulted by the smell of body odour and… Chips? She brought a hand up to her nose as she walked into the room and quickly turned on the overhead fan. Had this room got any air circulation in the past few days?

The time traveler took a quick look around the room, noticing several empty containers of microwaveable food, chip bags and energy drink cans all thrown around the kitchen area of Hana's room.

That was unlike the small Korean, she was usually far tidier than that.

As Tracer made her way across the room to where a window was, she noticed the yelling was coming from her friend's bedroom. Lena opened the window and took a breath of fresh air before standing still for a moment to gather her thoughts.

Messy room, angry yelling coming from the bedroom. Tracer would've thought maybe Hana had a boyfriend over if it wasn't for the fact that their base was kind of top secret.

Well there was only one way to find out.

Tracer moved from the open window and approached the door to her friend's bedroom. Now the yelling was in Korean? Lena definitely didn't understand a word of it.

She approached the door and knocked. Not hearing a response for a few seconds she decided to open the door and let herself in. Hana had said she could come over whenever after all.

* * *

D. Va was having the time of her life. This is what she lived for, what she enjoyed most. Crushing noobs who thought they were good enough to challenge her.

 _Her_.

They honestly thought they could challenge D. Va.

Did they not understand D. Va was _the_ gamer.

"Get that bm out of here! You scrubs got lucky that time!" She yelled into her mic, not caring about her volume management. D. Va narrowed her eyes, these idiots would rue the day they tried to challenge her.

As she was waiting for her respawn she grabbed a bottle of mountain dew that was to her side and chugged it down, not caring how she looked. She turned her face cam off the second day into her stream. This was her third day, and she'd only taken four hour breaks each day. Half an hour to eat, half an hour to do some hygiene stuff and three hours to sleep. Hell, she'd barely even dressed after she turned off the face cam

Some of her viewers were annoyed by the fact there was no face cam, but she didn't care. She'd been streaming for ages, they should consider themselves lucky.

As she turned her attention back to her screen, she looked at the scoreboard.

"Dammit, I thought this was sbmm, why the hell am I carrying so much?" She insulted her teammates. Honestly, she was out damaging the dps of their team, and she wasn't even an offensive character. What the hell were they doing?

It was the closed beta of a new fps with moba-ish factors called Underlook, everyone in it was either a dev or a fellow large streamer. So why the hell did her teammates suck so bad?

Hearing a notification go off she looked to the second screen she had set up.

"Thanks for the five dollar donation… 'Even the creators of the game can't keep up with you, gg.' Yeah I know right, anyway, thanks for the support DarkFires24." Hana read out the donation she received before grabbing a handful of D. Vitos and shoving them in her mouth.

Noticing she respawned she quickly grabbed her controller again and moved out of spawn, only to be mowed down by a character in the game that could turn into a laser gatling turret thing.

"Oh what the actual." She started out in English before transitioning into Korean and cursed that player and her team out. Grabbing more D. Vitos in her frustration she shoved them into her mouth. The sponsorship with them was definitely worth it, she loved the brand's original flavour and now she had her own, which was extra spicy.

"Ugh, if you guys don't get your shit together it's gg. Stop dragging me down dammit." She barked into her mic, not minding to listen to their responses. She now had gold medals in everything except healing, and she was the tank of all things.

* * *

They were just about to take the point, it was literally a pixel away from being completed. But no, one of her teammates who could have counter ult'd had to be picked off which let the enemy team win. D. Va was not happy at all. And as such, she was letting out her frustrations after muting her stream mic and game mic. She was reaching for some more mountain dew before hearing a knock.

Hana dismissed it, there was no way anyone would be entering her bedroom. Tracer was the only one who would, and she was probably still in Russia

As such, when she heard her door slide open, she quickly turned to face whoever it was.

* * *

Tracer was scared.

No, never mind that.

She was slightly terrified.

Hana was laying stomach down on her bed, wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear. Her bed and nearby desk were littered with bags of D. Vitos and there were multiple bottles of mountain dew all over the room.

There was a screen hooked onto the wall Hana was facing, along with a console and pc next to it. The PC monitor had her stream shown on it. The room reeked of body odour and the smell of chips.

But this wasn't what scared Lena.

No.

It was Hana.

She had wide bloodshot eyes with dark bags under them, a bottle of drink in hand and controller in the other. Her mouth had a orange covering around the edges, as did her entire right hand. The Korean girl had a slight sheen of sweat over her body.

Tracer stood frozen, like a deer in headlights.

This definitely wasn't the tidy, well kept girl she normally saw.

"Lena, you grab the other controller and we'll play splitscreen. You better not be a scrub as well!" Hana barked out at her, her dark brown eyes narrowing at the taller woman, as if threatening her.

Tracer was still frozen. Was it too late to slowly back out of the room?

"LENA!" The Korean yelled at her.

"Uh, sure. Whe- Where do I sit then?" Tracer definitely didn't stutter. She was the fearless operative, one of Overwatch's best, even when it was during their prime.

"Does it look like I care? I just want to win a match dammit!" The gamer forced out. "D. Va doesn't lose, I was dragged down last match and I won't be this time."

Tracer obeyed, grabbing the spare controller and carefully moved some rubbish off of her friend's bed to sit next to her. Lena wrinkled her nose, the smell wasn't very appealing.

"Right then, chat, say hello to my friend Lena. No, she's not my girlfriend Lenter111 she's literally just a friend. Seriously, you guys are so thirsty. Lena, say hello into the mic there." Hana all but ordered the British woman.

"Uh, g'day loves?" Tracer talked into the mic, unsure if she was loud enough or too loud for it.

"Hurry up Lena, choose the guest account option and we'll queue up." Hana ordered once again, distracted as she read her stream's chat and grabbed a handful of D. Vitos.

"I know guys on the internet can't control themselves, but seriously? Asking me if Lena is hot? Yes, yes she is. There, does that help your fantasies?" D. Va mocked into the mic, enjoying the indignation spiking in her chat.

Lena just sat there with wide eyes, not knowing what the hell was going on. She slowly reached for an open bag of D. Vitos nearby.

Tracer was a battle hardened woman. She could see people die in the goriest manner, she could kill people and not bat an eyelash about it.

So the flinch that occurred when Hana batted her arm down and away from the chips and glared at her with narrowed eyes definitely didn't occur.

She would deny that to her last breath.

No one would ever find out she was currently being terrified by her smaller friend.

Not even Widowmaker could torture that out of her.

The game loaded and Hana quickly took charge of Lena's gameplay options.

"Lena, pick this character. She's quick and does heaps of damage but can't take many hits. You should be fine." She lectured the older woman. Hana really hoped that Lena was at least decent at gaming. She was still salty as fuck from her previous game. But the character she chose for Lena was close enough to the British woman's own fighting style, so hopefully that should help. That combined with Lena's real life battle experience should help close the gap. At least, so she hoped.

* * *

"Can.. Can I go now Hana?" Lena had cautious eyes, not directly looking at the being next to her. This wasn't Hana, this wasn't D. Va next to her. It was as if her friend was possessed.

D. Va looked at the time on the PC, and then her stream's chat.

"Yeah sure. Get me some more snacks from the fridge before you leave though." The gamer ordered.

"Yeah, okay." Lena slowly stood up, placing the controller she had been using on the desk. Her action had resulted in a few cracks coming from her bones. She'd been sitting in the same position for three hours.

The Brit moved over to the door, not making any hasty movements in fear for drawing the Korean gamers ire.

Hana had been constantly cursing, both in English and Korean while stuffing her face with bags of D. Vitos that somehow never ran out.

Tracer didn't want any of that directed at herself.

As she exited the room, she let out a sigh of relief and blinked over to the window that was still open. Sticking her head out, she took a deep breath of the fresh air.

Hana's room did not smell nice. To say the least.

Tracer didn't even know if Hana had showered once since she'd left for Russia.

Lena moved away from the window and looked into Hana's fridge. She noticed a bottle of mountain dew and some chocolates. Grabbing them, she moved back to Hana's room before taking a deep breath. Opening the door, she threw in what Hana had asked for onto the bed and quickly retreated.

Letting out her breath, Lena turned and made for the exit.

As the door closed behind her, she sighed in relief and exhaustion.

She would never go through that again.

Never.

* * *

Tracer made for the main lounge, hoping the woman she was looking for was still there.

She was. Mercy was still there, though she was in the process of standing up.

Lena blinked over to her, grabbing the doctor in a bone crushing hug.

"Le- Lena? What's going on?" The German speaking woman let out in surprise as she rocked from the sudden impact. Tracer may not weigh much, but she had a lot of momentum behind her.

"Never again. Never again Angela." The crazed eyes of Tracer looked up into the calm but worried eyes of Mercy as she tightened her embrace.

Angela was now thoroughly concerned. Very few things could shake Tracer to this level.

"What happened Liebes?" Mercy put her hands on Tracer's shoulder and pushed her back to get a proper look at her face.

"Never buy Hana mountain dew and D. Vitos. Promise me Angela." Lena had a look of utter seriousness on her face. Her tone was firm, allowing no argument.

The taller woman was bemused. That's what this was about?

"I promise you Lena."

Tracer sagged in relief, her full weight leaning into the doctor's body.

"It was horrible Angie… So many chips... So much mountain dew… How does she go through it all?" Lena's voice was soft and shaking.

All Angela did was tighten her hold on the smaller body leaning on her, thoroughly confused as to how food, drink and Hana could shake Lena this much.

* * *

 **AN:** Well I hope that was at least somewhat entertaining.

As far as I know, "Liebes" translates into "dear." Should I make an effort of having characters use various words of their own language? Like Mercy and Reinhardt speak some German, D. Va some Korean etc?

D. Vitos are actually a thing, they are the brand of chips that D. Va eats in her new emote.

Feel free to leave a prompt, if I like the idea of it I may make it into a chapter.


	6. Realisation

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Overwatch. But I do own my own copies of the game. Both the PC and Xbone ones... I have too much money to waste on games. Too much time too.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

D. Va and Tracer were both in a large room that had been designated as the meeting room. It was where the current members of Overwatch would group up for mission briefings and debriefings. Winston had called the two up for a quick briefing on the mission they would be assigned.

Tracer was leaning back on her chair, hands behind her head and humming to herself. D. Va was playing a mobile game as they waited for Winston.

The gorilla in question came through the door, looking as apologetic as a gorilla could.

"Sorry I made you wait ladies, Angela needed assistance with a piece of hardware."

"Nah, it's fine love. Wasn't too bad, right Hana?" Lena reassured her worried friend.

"I guess the company wasn't that bad." A smirk was directed to the British woman.

Tracer held a hand up to her chest in mock hurt. "Oh the pain."

Winston cleared his throat to get the girls attention.

"Yes, well, your mission should be a relatively easy one. There won't be any combat, you can go as civilians."

Tracer and D. Va both looked at him in surprise, every mission they'd undertaken so far had involved combat.

"So, what are we doing?" Tracer was the one to voice their question.

"To be honest I would have preferred to send Angela with you, instead of D. Va for this Lena. No offense to you, D. Va but this isn't a mission you would be useful on. I simply want you to go with Lena to see the more diplomatic side of missions." Winston explained in his deep voice.

D. Va merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"You two are being sent to hopefully recruit a new member. Lena, you should be somewhat familiar with her family. The name of the possible recruit is Fareeha Amari. She's an Egyptian woman who is currently employed within Helix Security International."

"Amari? As in Ana Amari? Fareeha was her daughter right?" Tracer was shocked, she had wide eyes and and a surprised tone.

"Yes, that's the one. I wasn't sure if you would remember, you only worked with her briefly." Winston confirmed the British woman's question.

"Winston love, I don't think anyone could forget Ana." Tracer was reminiscing, D. Va could tell by the far off look in her eyes.

"So where are we going?" D. Va inquired, as Tracer was still looking at nothing in particular.

"I've worked out a meeting in Cairo. I'll send the exact location to Tracer so she can fly you there. The two of you will be leaving within half an hour."

* * *

The duo had been sitting down on a bench in a public park. It had been the decided meeting place, a neutral area where neither side would be willing to start something. They had been waiting for their target to show up for a few minutes. D. Va had been on her phone and Tracer was leaning against her partner as she kept a lookout.

Normally Hana wouldn't be comfortable with the contact, but it was Lena. She'd been friends with the British woman for over a month now, and she was probably Hana's closest current friend.

"If I didn't think I was into girls, I know I am for sure now." Those were the muttered words from Tracer that startled Hana out of browsing her phone. The Korean woman looked up at Tracer as she stood and began walking forward. Lena was into girls? That hadn't really come up before.

Hana shook her head slightly and stood up, depositing her phone into her jacket's pocket. Looking around, she spotted Tracer's distinctive spiked hairstyle in front of a even taller dark brown haired woman.

As Hana approached her friend and the probable recruit, she understood what Lena had meant. The woman in front of Lena had a lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes to match her hair and defined features. There was a tattoo under her right eye.

"Fareeha right? Name's Lena, though you might know me better as Tracer from Overwatch." Hana distractedly noticed Lena start the introductions as she continued to look Fareeha over.

The woman was wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt. Blue jeans covered her lower body. A pair of sunglasses were hanging from the shirt's collar. There were some interesting golden ornaments that were attached to braids of hair, framing her face. Hana couldn't help but notice the woman's figure was quite impressive. She was a bit jealous if she was honest.

"Yes, my mother spoke highly of you on several occasions." The Egyptian woman responded in a clear, smooth tone. Hana was an odd mixture of impressed and irritated, even the woman's voice demanded attention.

"Ana did that? Huh, wouldn't of expected it." Tracer seemed surprised by the mention of praise. Hana was interested, was this Ana lady a hardass or something?

"Mother never was one to give praise meaninglessly. You must be an impressive field agent." Fareeha's tone brooked no argument as she looked down into Tracer's eyes.

"Don't mean to brag or nothin, but yeah I'm pretty good. Now why don't we go get a drink or something while we talk?" Tracer's impish reply caused Hana to smile a bit. Not much could stop the attitude Lena had.

"There's a cafe down the road, I saw it on the way here." Hana made her presence known as she suggest a place.

Fareeha turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "I had heard that I was meeting two people. You weren't a surprise, Tracer, but who is this child?"

D. Va narrowed her eyes in anger. This woman didn't even know her, and had the nerve to call her a child, to her face?

"I've never heard of you either, guess you're not so important too huh." Hana gave out a snarky reply before Tracer could say anything.

Fareeha merely raised her other eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Tracer gave out a nervous laugh before gently grabbing Fareeha by the shoulder and started walking towards the cafe that Hana had pointed out.

Hana frowned at the back of her friend before following the two.

* * *

Hana was sitting across from the British and Egyptian women, frowning to herself while looking through her phone. She knew it wasn't exactly mission appropriate, but there was no need for her to be there. Plus, she didn't really like Fareeha at the moment. At all.

They'd been sitting for at around twenty minutes now, the two older women talking to each other. There hadn't been much small talk that Hana had noticed, the two had gotten right into business. Hana had simply been on her phone while absently listening to them.

She looked up and frowned even more. Both Lena and Fareeha looked like they were enjoying talking to each other. They were sitting rather close to one another, their shoulders nearly touching. Hana imagined their legs would be the same.

Wait, why did that bother her? Lena could talk to whoever she wanted to, could sit close to whoever she wanted to. Right? Hana had no claim over her.

"Something wrong love? You've got a mighty frown going on there." Lena's voice shook Hana out of her thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong Lena, just wondering when we'll leave." Hana gave the first excuse she could think of.

"You could learn to gain some patience young one." Fareeha stated.

"Yeah, well, I haven't had as much time as you to become patient have I?" Hana shot back, before standing up. "I'm grabbing a drink."

Fareeha turned to Lena with her eyebrows raised. "Did I somehow offend her? She seems rather hostile."

"Sorry, don't know what's gotten into her. She's usually pretty nice." Lena offered with a helpless shrug.

* * *

Hana slowly made her way back to the two women with a can of drink in hand. She was taking her time, because she knew the way she was acting was so inappropriate. They were trying to recruit Fareeha, not scare her off.

She hoped Lena wouldn't tell Winston or Mercy how she was acting. Those were the two seemed to be the ones in charge right now, and Hana didn't think she'd be able to handle disappointing her superiors so soon.

Sure, she could always go back to Korea and return to the MEKA force and her streaming routine. But she wanted to help Overwatch, help the world.

So yeah, she hoped Lena would overlook her behaviour.

As she approached the table the older women were still seated, Hana paused and gazed at the two. They both had phones out and seemed to be exchanging contact details. Hana frowned. Even she didn't have Lena's number, and they'd been friends for a while now.

The two women then stood up and made for the exit, so Hana hurried to Lena's side. She stuck closer than necessary to the British woman. The three of them then stood outside the cafe and began saying farewells.

"Well Fareeha, I look forward to seeing you again. You'll have to tell me how Ana is going." Tracer started off, offering a hand to shake.

Fareeha took it. "Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you Lena. I can see why mother spoke fondly of you." She then turned slightly to face Hana, who was shoulder to shoulder with Lena. The Korean was also slightly glaring at her.

Fareeha once again rose an eyebrow.

"It was… Interesting meeting you, Hana, was it?" A nod was offered to the smallest woman of the trio.

"You can call me D. Va." Hana gave a nod back.

"... Yes, well, I shall contact you with my decision later Tracer. Until then." Fareeha directed to Lena who offered a cheery wave.

"Look forward to it Fareeha, hope you say yes." Lena gave the final farewell and turned, starting to walk away. Hana followed her, with one last look of disdain to Fareeha.

As they got further away, Lena paused in her walking and turned to her Korean friend.

"So love, care to explain the attitude today?"

Hana stiffened at the tone. Lena rarely sounded serious, and when she did, she meant business.

"I just.. Didn't like her too much." Hana gave the simplest explanation she could.

"Hmm, well I'll let it go this time. Only 'cause you're new. Don't do it again." Tracer was staring down at Hana with steel in her eyes.

"Yes sunbae." Hana was taking this seriously, it was a reprimand for her senior operative. They might not have actual ranks, but it was clear Lena had a lot more experience with these types of things.

"Sunbae?" Lena tested the word out, questioning it.

"Ah, it means that you have more experience than me." Hana gave a simple explanation of it to the British woman.

"Tosh, I'm not that much older than you, just keep calling me Lena or Tracer. I'm not one for formal stuff, you know that. Just make sure it doesn't happen again and we'll be fine." Lena gave a slight giggle at the end.

Hana nodded at the time traveler before turning her head and frowning to herself again. Why did it happen?

Fareeha was a nice enough person, a bit formal but that could be just from her obvious military experience. No, the problem wasn't from the woman herself.

It was the way she acted around Lena that annoyed Hana.

Hana was Lena's friend, she was the one who Lena enjoyed talking to, who Lena sat next to. Hana's eyes narrowed as she scrutinised herself. Why was she being so possessive of the older woman? They were friends, she knew that. Lena could talk to whoever she wanted to, Hana understood that.

So why was she so annoyed by Fareeha? By the older woman, who Lena seemed rather attracted to. At least physically, anyway.

Hana's eyes widened as she came to a conclusion.

No way that was the reason. No way. They were just friends, right?

"Right then love, let's head back. We've got a bit of a flight to get through."

The Korean only absently nodded and followed the taller woman, still thinking things in her mind through.

* * *

 **AN** : I find possessive/jealous D. Va excessively cute. Not sure why.

Once again, feel free to leave a prompt. I've gotten a few that I will end up writing. Halfway through one already.

" **Sunbae** (선배, 先輩) is a word that refers to people with more experience at work, school, etc." Straight out of google, if I misused it or there's a more appropriate word, someone tell me and I'll change it.

Tracer did work with Ana, you can see the two of them in the games opening cinematic. I do wonder how that works though, Tracer is 26 in the games current time and Overwatch was disbanded 6 years ago. That makes her 20 at the latest in that scene. Which means Tracer became a pilot and went through her slipstream incident within 2 years provided the enlisting age is 18. That's pretty damn quick.


	7. Powers

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Overwatch. Wouldn't mind if I did though. Hmu Blizzard.

Only a very little chapter this time, hope it's somewhat enjoyable.

* * *

"Hey Lena, why aren't there more accelerators like yours around?" Hana brought up the topic with her friend.

She was curious about it, and had been for a few weeks. It seemed to give Tracer such an unbelievable advantage in combat, letting her suddenly appear metres ahead of where she had been.

"Watcha mean love?" Tracer blinked at her, completely surprised by the question that came out of nowhere.

"Your accelerator. It lets you teleport around right?" Hana replied with a unsure tone. Why was Tracer so surprised by the question?

"Oh, yeah, guess you don't know huh?" Tracer muttered to herself before taking a thinking pose. Complete with the hand to her chin and slightly narrowed eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll take it off and let you have a crack at it, okay?" The British woman started unbuckling it before Hana could even reply.

Hana just stood there patiently. She was used to Lena not waiting around for anyone else by now.

Lena quickly finished unbuckling her chest piece and handed it to the Korean.

"There you go, just make sure not to break it somehow yeah? I'll need it back in a bit too." The time traveler smiled at her friend.

Hana raised a questioning brow. Why would Lena need it back so soon? To the point she actually asked to as well?

The gamer took the chest piece and turned it around a few times to have a proper look at it.

"It's surprisingly light. Will this even fit me?" Hana was surprised. The gear was fairly bulky and seemed to be made of metal, so it would make sense if it was a lot heavier than it was.

"Can you imagine me going into fights with something weighing me down? And yes it should, we aren't too different in size I'd wager." Lena had an amused tone as she answered her friend.

"Hmm, I guess so. You are pretty light on your feet." Hana didn't bother responding to the size comment.

Moving the piece of technology around so it was in the right positions, Hana put the accelerator. Then she just stood there before realising something.

"... Uh, how do I make it go?" She sheepishly questioned the taller woman.

'Probably should've asked for instructions before I put it on.' Hana mused to herself.

Lena looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"How do I teleport around?"

"Uh… You just kind of want to? I don't know, I've never actually had to explain it." Lena began tapping her index finger against her chin in thought.

Hana frowned in concentration and tensed for a moment.

"Nothing's happening." Hana's voice was flat. Was Lena just playing a prank on her? She wouldn't put it past the woman.

"Honestly love, I'd have been rather surprised if something did happen." Lena had an amused look in her eyes as Hana took her mind off the explanation of how she teleported around.

"So why did you even let me try it on?" Hana's tone wasn't happy. She didn't like being messed around with, even if it was innocently like this.

"Felt like it'd get this out of the way. Almost everyone eventually asks me about it." Lena's tone was calm as she received Hana's ire.

"Fine, you can take it back then." The gamer gave in, it wasn't worth being angry at her friend about.

"Thanks love." With that the pilot took her accelerator back and put it on. As she finished she did a quick spin and posed at her friend.

"Don't worry Hana. I'm the only one who can possibly use this. I have a special... Energy that no one else does. This just let's me utilize it." Tracer informed at her smaller friend.

"So you're really like a superhero then. With reeal super powers. That's awesome." Hana's eyes were wide with surprise and awe. She'd grown up hearing tales of Overwatch and it's heroes. Combined with her own fascination with game characters with interesting powers, it put Lena up on a pedestal in her mind. To know that Lena actually had powers of her own was amazing.

"How did you get them? Were you born with it? Did you discover them yourself?" Hana threw out the questions, this was so cool. Now she could say she knew someone with real powers, not just someone using technology!

However her excitement and awe quickly changed to concern as she noticed Tracer deflate at her reaction.

The time traveler smiled sadly, her eyes seeing something Hana couldn't.

"I guess you could say they were given to me"

* * *

 **AN** : This is just my interpretation of how the chronal accelerator could work. As far as I know there's nothing about whether Tracer could take it off and if she did, whether or not she would instantly go ghost mode. Unless I'm not aware of something Blizzard put out about it, I'll stick with my own theory.

I've seen people say that the accelerator is actually drilled into Tracer, not too sure why Winston would do that personally. She's not a female time travelling version of Iron Man.

As always, feel free to leave a prompt.


	8. Height

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch. But I like to think I do own _in_ Overwatch. Pretty short one again, but a longer prompt chapter should be out this weekend.

This chapter is based on a mistake I have been making.

* * *

Outside of her mech Hana narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she noticed something. She and her British girlfriend were outside, huddled together waiting for their extraction. Naturally it had to be raining while they waited. Normally Hana would definitely be in her mech, but Lena was shivering in the cold.

Hana wasn't so heartless as to leave Lena in the rain by herself. They could share body warmth this way. At least that was her excuse for getting some cuddles.

"Hey Lena?" Hana smiled mischievously over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yes love?" Lena voiced cautiously. She knew Hana's mischievous tone of voice by now.

"I'm taller than you." Hana buried her head into Lena's neck, trying not to let her smirk show.

Lena immediately pulled back and pushed Hana away, her eyes wide in indignation. " You are not!"

"Really, Lena? Have a look now. Your hair is flat." Hana put a hand on her hips and smirked.

Lena immediately moved shoulder to shoulder with her gamer and brought a hand up to her head. She ever so slowly moved it across and gasped.

Her hand hit the side of Hana's head.

"Wha- How? I don't accept this!" Lena stomped her foot on the ground. She was the older one! She was the mature one! The one with more experience!

How was her Korean girlfriend taller than her?

Hana was grinning in mirth as Lena stomped around in a fury. It was something they had in common, neither of the two liked losing. At anything.

Even height.

"It- it's because of your shoes!" Lena was grasping at straws, trying not to accept the fact.

"My shoes? Lena I'm pretty sure your shoes would add more height than mine. Face it, you're shorter." Hana was openly grinning at her now.

Lena simply stared down at their feet.

"Guess I should be the representative of Overwatch now huh? I can see it now, D. Va the taller, more attractive poster girl." Hana had a smirk and made a show of looking down at Lena.

Lena narrowed her eyes. Hana was being a bit too mocking about this. She'd have to be brought down a peg.

She moved close, with her eyes half lidded and grabbed the gamers shoulder, bringing Hana's face an inch away from hers and stared into her eyes.

Hana blushed and fidgeted in anticipation for what was to come.

Lena simply pushed the younger girl away, a smirk emerging on the British woman's lips.

Hana gaped in astonishment, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

"Wha- what was that? You can't do that to me!"

"Can't I love? You might be taller, but that doesn't change anything." Lena turned her gaze onto Hana who turned a shade of red.

"Come on then, our rides here." Lena quickly blinked over to the helicopter that was setting down.

Hana blinked stupidly for a few moments before quickly jumping into her mech and following the time traveler.

Damn older woman and her seductive tricks.

* * *

Mercy was finishing her nightly routine. At 10pm she would finish her work, go over to the main kitchen to grab something to eat and slowly make her way to her own room. Usually she would come across at least one or two members of Overwatch, which resulted in them having a pleasant little talk. Angela did like talking to her friends after all.

So with a plate of food in her hands she made her way through the main lounge of the base. Walking into it, she noticed only two inhabitants who seemed to be watching an action movie.

Lena and Hana. Well that explained the action movie. Those two did like their fighting after all. Mercy smiled, seeing those two together was nice. They made such a great pair and she was glad Lena had found someone to spend her time with.

Angela made her way to the couch next to the one the two women were sitting down on. The two being in the same seat was a common sight, as Lena always was a touchy person. She always liked being in contact with someone, even if it was simply friendly. Angela was on the receiving end of that quite often. The doctor in her presumed it was a side effect of her chronal disassociation. Lena simply wanted to know she can touch again, that she wasn't a ghost.

As she sat down on the couch, she noticed something was different. Lena was sitting in between Hana's legs. Hana was the one holding Lena. That was curious, what caused the change?

"What caused this to happen girls?" Angela innocently questioned.

"What caused what to happen doc?" Lena instantly replied, not taking her eyes off the movie.

"Hana is holding you. Usually you're holding Hana. What happened?" The Swiss woman thought it was a casual question.

She didn't expect her British friend to huff and pout in response.

"It turns out I'm the taller one, Mercy. Lena isn't exactly happy about that." Hana was watching the movie over her smaller girlfriend's shoulders.

Angela blinked in surprise. "I honestly thought Lena was the taller one."

"Her hair is the reason. It was flattened in the rain and I figured it out. Poor little Lena here is so upset aren't you?" Hana finished off her sentence in the tone of a parent cooing to their child.

"You can sleep by yourself tonight, Dearest." Lena's voice replied in a flat tone, sarcasm oozing out of the word 'dearest'.

"I have the card to your room. That's a bad threat." Hana smirked at Angela as the older woman watched, amused.

"Angie, can I stay in your room? We can have a sleepover like we used to in Gibraltar." Hana's face sunk as what Lena said sunk in. Surely the Swiss woman wouldn't let her, right?

"Of course Liebes, it would be quite enjoyable." Angela smirked as she saw disappointment dawning on the Korean woman's face.

That would teach her to tease Lena.

Only she could do that and get away with it. Perks of being the medic after all.

* * *

 **AN** : Hope that was enjoyable. Feel free to leave a prompt. Also, that Mercy laugh emote, how the hell is she 37?

I told a certain person I'd make there be cuddles and stuff in this chapter. Sorry I couldn't get the hand holding in... That's just too lewd for me to write. I'm a pure, innocent teen after all.

Tracer is 5'4'' and D. Va is 5'5''


	9. Friend vs Girlfriend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Overwatch. If I did, there'd be a Mercy short already. And a Reinhardt one. And a Pharah one. And a Ana one.

Hope the chapter is enjoyable.

* * *

"Lena and I have plans, Hana. Perhaps you can go and 'chill' with her tomorrow." Angela Ziegler was normally a very gentle woman, but there was steel in her eyes as she looked down at the small Korean.

Hana glared upwards in defiance, cursing her height mentally. It really wasn't the best for trying to intimidate anyone.

"Pretty sure Lena would rather spend time with her girlfriend than someone who's nearly half again her age."

Lena, standing off to the side of the two arguing women was fidgeting nervously. Angela, who was one of her best friends usually got along with Hana, her girlfriend, but sometimes the two would have arguments. Just like this one.

She honestly didn't know who she should side with, why couldn't they just get along? Choosing between a best friend and girlfriend was quite a challenge.

Angela narrowed her eyes as the insult was voiced. She knew she was older than Lena, a fair bit older. But she still looked as young as the Brit and Lena never seemed bothered by her age.

"Be that as it may, Lena quite enjoys the time she spends with me. Don't you Liebes?" Mercy slightly turned to see Lena's reaction. A slightly shaky nod answered her question.

Hana didn't even turn to see Lena. She knew what the answer was.

"What do you even plan to do then?" Hana pressured the older woman.

Angela seemed taken aback for a second before regaining her composure.

"We are going to go shopping, and then stop at a cafe for something to eat." She replied to the gamer.

"Wow, how impressively… Average." The Korean mocked. "Did you plan to get a coffee and a sandwich at the cafe?"

Angela crossed her arms and openly glared at the smaller woman.

"Is there an issue?" Displeasure was clearly shown through her tone.

"Oh no, you can get whatever you like. But does Lena _actually_ enjoy that? Or is she going simply because she's one of your only friends?" Hana was poking and prodding the medics defences, she had plans today for Lena and she would see them through. Angela could go do whatever with Lena tomorrow or something.

"... What are you implying?" Angela had paused before asking. Hana really was going too far for her to accept standing down.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Hana backed out of that quickly, the warning in Mercy's tone sent many alarms off.

"No, no do keep going. What was it? I don't know what Lena enjoys doing?" Angela was not allowing Hana to escape from this.

Lena cringed, out of sight of the two arguing women. This was not going to end well. She had heard that tone from Angela before when she had taken a bullet for the medic out in the field. It had been healed nearly instantly by the woman, but Angela promised Lena a chat when they returned to base.

The time traveler couldn't look the Swiss woman in the eyes for nearly a week after that particular conversation they had. The angelic woman was a master at wielding guilt as a weapon.

"Yeah that's what I said, so what?" Hana dove into the issue, if Mercy wasn't going to let it go then she might as well, right?

Angela drew in a breath and stood firmly before the Korean, eyes narrowed as she looked down into brown eyes.

"I have been Lena's friend for nearly eight years, in fact I would consider myself to be one of her best friends. Yet you imply that I don't know what Lena does and does not enjoy?" The Swiss woman's accent grew slightly thicker towards the end of her question, her emotion affecting her speech.

"Some best friend you are, not even trying to contact her for six years." Hana muttered lowly in response.

Angela nearly flinched in response, but her natural composure hid it. A brief flicker of emotion on her face was the only sign the remark had hit home.

"Overwatch had been disbanded, it was illegal to-" The medic began to defend herself but Hana quickly cut her off.

"Yeah, Overwatch was illegal. Overwatch. Not just two people talking to each other, you know, like friends do. Lena and Winston, as well as Reinhardt. Hell, even McCree. They all had talks, kept in contact. You didn't though, not even once." Hana had a slight sneer as she finished her response.

Lena had honestly been hurt that Angela never once responded to any of her texts, emails or calls. The British woman just stopped trying after a year of no responses.

Lena had been hurt, but the British woman was too nice, she couldn't find it in herself to bring it up with Mercy. So Hana would do it for her.

Angela took a step back and her forehead creased as she frowned. Turning to Lena, she saw that the time traveler was looking anywhere but at her.

The medic took a hesitant step towards her but stopped as Hana quickly moved to Lena's side.

"Is it true, Lena?" Mercy's voice was as it usually was, completely calm and even.

"Yeah.." Lena trailed off with her answer, not looking directly at her older friend.

Angela drew in a quick breath as she looked over Lena's subdued form and Hana's almost smug mien. Her eyes narrowed as they took in the Korean. She turned back to face Lena and her facial expression relaxed into its normal state.

A slight smile appearing on the blond woman's face put Hana into alert mode. Mercy was meant to be backing off and apologising, not smiling at Lena.

The angel gracefully moved closer to her time travelling friend and took Lena's left arm and linked it with her own.

"Come then Liebes, we have much time to make up for. You'll have to tell me everything yes?"

Hana let out a nearly inaudible growl as Mercy pulled Lena away from her. The Korean grabbed her girlfriends right arm and gave a slight tug back. Not enough to hurt Lena, but enough to stop Mercy from moving her any further.

This annoyingly nice and persistent Swiss woman would not be taking Lena away today.

Lena was hers damnit, she wouldn't go down without a fight. Bringing Lena's arm to her chest Hana valiantly stood her ground.

* * *

 **AN:** I LIIIIVVE. Apologies for the lack of updates, but I lost the drive to keep updating frequently I guess.

I blame Dragon Age for that, started up Origins on nightmare difficulty and it just drew me in. Still a solid game for it's age.

I'm not too sure what happened with this chapter, it was meant to be a lighthearted little tussle between two of the people closest to Tracer but then it got serious I guess?

Anyway, feel free to leave a prompt if you wish. This one was based off one such prompt, hope it isn't too far off the mark.

I see Angela as the final boss in Hana's attempts to make Lena do what Hana wants.


	10. The little things

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Overwatch. Hey Blizzard, tree fiddy enough for it?

* * *

Lena Oxton had a lot of quirks. A lot. Hana had been noticing more and more of them as their relationship progressed. Not that she would change anything, she loved her girlfriend the way she was.

But she did question a few of them.

Like how Lena had four sugars in her tea without fail. Surely that wasn't healthy for the Brit. Hana herself enjoyed some sugar intake, but her girlfriend took it to a whole new level.

Another thing was Lena's alcohol consumption on the few nights she went out. Like that time she nearly outdrank Reinhardt. Hana was still in awe from that night, the tiny 5'4'' time traveler had accepted the challenge Reinhardt had given out. The look on the man's face as Lena progressively kept up with him was hilarious.

The sheer clinginess she had for her accelerator was another one. Hana could count the number of times the woman had taken off her accelerator with one hand. One finger to be exact. Tracer even slept with the damn thing on.

Hana would have to question her about that, she knew it let Lena teleport around but there had to be another reason why Lena wouldn't take it off. The gamer understood the need to always be prepared, but Lena was taking it to ridiculous levels.

Lena also had this highly irritating habit of somehow befriending their enemies. Well, maybe befriending wasn't exactly the right word, but Lena got along with Talon agents to the point she could talk with them while fighting.

Not just the usual trash talk or banter, but actually talk with them. Like actually talk talk.

There was Widowmaker, Junkrat and Roadhog that Tracer spoke to whenever they came across each other. Hana still didn't comprehend how Lena understood Roadhog, all the man did was grunt and breathe heavily. Junkrat was just insane. She also wasn't very fond of the 'Purple Bitch' as she had designated Widowmaker in her mind.

It didn't help Lena had a thing for trying to imitate accents, she would repeat certain words until she could say them with the proper accent. It was amusing when she tried to copy Junkrat's heavy Australian accent. But her imitation lost it's appeal when she started saying "Nice shot." So what if Hana couldn't say nice without her accent heavily affecting it, she was trying her best and was pretty good at English, if she could say so herself. Hana was most definitely not pouting as she recalled the friendly jabs from Tracer about her thick accent.

It was also extremely annoying when she tried to do a French accent, that she could have only heard from the purple bitch.

Stupid sexy blue french woman trying to seduce Lena with her stupid accent and stupid cleavage.

However these somewhat annoying quirks were balanced out by the better ones.

Like how clingy Lena was in her sleep. No matter the location, no matter the temperature, Lena would always find a way to entangle her limbs with Hana's. Lena's legs would be almost tied up with with the Korean's and Lena's arms would, without fail, be around Hana.

It could be annoying in the Summer, but Hana dealt with it. It was Lena, after all. That alone made it worth it.

This extended to while they were out in public too. Lena would almost always be either sitting hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder with her girlfriend. That or she would have Hana sit in her lap. The Korean would never complain about that certain fact, it let people know Lena was hers and she was Lena's.

Another kind of positive was how social the British woman is. Tracer had made everyone in Overwatch her friend, even the cold and driven Soldier 76. Hana wouldn't admit it, but she was slightly nervous around the man. Yet somehow Lena got past the frigid exterior and befriended him. He seemed to soften up a bit when Lena was around, maybe they had a shared past? Hana would have to ask her that.

Hana didn't have many friends in her beginning Overwatch days, but thanks to Lena she was now on at least speaking terms with almost everyone in Overwatch. Though this had a bit of a downside, now Hana had to go out and be social herself. A far cry from her previous lifestyle and something Hana was slowly getting used to.

Holding Lena in her arms, Hana smiled to herself and closed her eyes. She wouldn't change the Brit for anything. She slightly tightened her grip. Well maybe how well she got along with Widowmaker. That could be changed and Hana wouldn't particularly mind.

* * *

As Tracer woke up, she slowly opened her eyes and the face of Hana came into view. Smiling to herself, Lena noted the almost vulnerable expression on the teen. Usually Hana was so competitive and almost aggressive, seeing her this calm was definitely a change from when the Korean was awake.

Lena rolled onto her back and looked up towards the ceiling. Hana was definitely a unique individual.

Usually she was focused and competitive, giving her all in everything she did. Lena admired that in the Korean woman, if only she could have had that drive when she was going through the slipstream incident.

That was just one thing the British woman liked about her younger lover, another was how possessive she was. It took Lena an embarrassingly long time to realise that Hana had feelings for her, usually Lena was pretty on top of those things. Six years of nothing but free time did that to a woman who knew what she wanted after all.

But eventually she did notice, and it was because of the certain things Hana did. Standing closer to her when Fareeha was around, being snappy when Angela was around the two. Giving McCree the evil eye when she could.

Hana was an adorable little spitfire when it came to what she viewed as her Lena time.

It was cute, but sometimes it got annoying. Lena was a loyal person, she wouldn't cheat on Hana. If she didn't enjoy the relationship anymore, she'd just break it to the Korean instead of leading her on. Sometimes Lena just wanted to go out for a drink with McCree, spend time with Fareeha, or just relax in Angela's presence. Having Hana hover over her shoulder could get old if she did it too much.

Although it also meant that she could touch Hana whenever she wanted and the Korean wouldn't complain. Lena was thankful for that, sometimes she felt a tinge of her chronal dissociation and simply wanted to remind herself she could touch someone again, that she wasn't fading away.

Hana wasn't always with Lena to cling to her though, sometimes the smaller girl would go have a 'sesh' of games and stream them. The Korean didn't really involve Lena in that too much, as the British woman was good, but not quite that good to play with the top tier players Hana was matched up against. Hana's stream loved Lena though, there was an emote dedicated solely to her and was spammed every time she came into the stream.

Hana was almost a different person when she streamed, she went 'full gamer mode' as Lena fondly dubbed it. D, Vitos and Mountain Dew by the plenty. Attitude and trash talking in bulk. It was massively different from Hana when she first joined Overwatch and tried to socialise with the members.

Timid, awkward and quiet summed Hana up back then, before she was broken out of her shell.

Lena turned her neck to face her sleeping lover and pinched a tattooed cheek. Hana honestly was too cute back then. Not that she still wasn't now of course.

As the Korean stirred from the cheek pinching, Lena smirked to herself and straddled her slightly larger girlfriend. Hana would wake up to something nice this morning, Lena would make sure of that.

* * *

 **AN:** I felt this chapter was kinda meh, even for me. I have like five other chapter I've got over 1k words into, but just don't think they're any good. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, better something than nothing I think.

On a lighter note, have you guys seen the new Mercy witch skin? I want it soooo bad. I'm not drooling I swear.

Feel free to leave a prompt.


	11. A different loyalty

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Overwatch. But I'll be damned if I stop trying to!

* * *

Ana Amari was not enjoying her time in Korea. The bustle and noise weren't something she really enjoyed at her age. The old soldier had answered the Overwatch recall almost instantly and had been sent to Korea just as fast. Only allowing a day or two before contacting Winston and rejoining her former organisation.

She didn't want to seem to happy to be back into the fight after all. That was more Reinhardt's thing, the big oaf that he was.

After joining and reacquainting herself with her former friends and now allies, Winston had sent her on a recruitment mission. Since only herself, Mercy, Solider 76 and Mei had answered the recall, most of the current members were out recruiting as Overwatch's numbers had taken a hit. Mainly because it was disbanded and is now an illegal organisation.

Ana didn't really care about the political details though. She had enough of politics when she was younger, now she just wanted to get the job done.

Honestly she was surprised that McCree and Tracer hadn't rejoined before she had. Those two youngsters were two of the best field agents she had ever seen, and that was comparing them to Morrison and Reyes in their prime. Ana personally thought those two should be the priority individuals to recruit, not this Korean child who thought combat was a game.

But when she had inquired Winston where the two were, the ape had said he knew next to nothing nothing about McCree's whereabouts. The man had gone completely cowboy and left behind no means to track him. When he got to Tracer, Winston had started sniffling, embarrassingly enough for Ana. She could barely manage her little Fareeha crying when she was young, how was she meant to deal with a grown man, gorilla, crying on her. Once Winston had calmed down, he told her of how he lost contact with Tracer after 18 months from the disbanding of Overwatch.

Ana frowned sadly to herself as she exited the airport. Tracer, Lena, was like a second daughter to her. Which had made it kind of awkward when the flirty Brit had hit on her a few times early on. While it was flattering, Ana was a bit too old to even entertain anything with her. In all honestly, she got along far better with Lena than she did Fareeha. She and Fareeha loved each other as any mother and daughter should, but their relationship was strained at best.

Looking around, Ana spotted the sign she was looking for. Her guide in the Korean city had a sign with Ana's own tattoo on it, which allowed for Ana to easily discern who it was she had to follow to meet the child Winston had set an appointment with.

How the ape did the things he did, Ana didn't really know. From what she was told, this Korean girl was a big shot in gaming these days. That Winston somehow inconspicuously got into contact with the girl and set up a meeting showed that he was at the least, a competent leader in Ana's eye.

* * *

Ana was sitting down across from her target, sipping on a cup of tea appreciatively. Really, her tastes had changed as she aged. She used to survive almost on alcohol alone back in her younger days.

Her eye narrowed as she noticed the little girl across from her wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to her. The girl was flicking her phone frantically with her feet up on the desk in between the two.

Ana sighed mentally, she was already tiring of this girl in front of her. Was she really worth the effort of trying to recruit? Maybe she should teach the brat a thing or two before taking her back to Overwatch.

"I'll be frank with you girl. It seems neither of us want to be here, so I'll get this over with. Overwatch extends an invitation to you. I am remaining in this city for two days, I expect an answer by then." Ana's voice held no emotion, it was as dry as a desert.

The girl in front of her suddenly stopped flicking on her phone, took her feet off the table and sat forward, facing Ana eagerly.

"Overwatch? Are you serious? Why didn't you say so earlier?" Questions were fired out quickly, combined with the thick accent, it took a bit for Ana to regain her bearings form the sudden mood shift.

"Ah… Yes, Overwatch wishes for you to joi-" Ana's sentence was cut off as she heard a slam against the rooms wall. A few moments later she heard the doors lock being opened, so she brought up her pistol with a sleep dart loaded in it.

Who the hell would be interfering in this? The Korean girl clearly didn't know, as she also had a pistol aimed at the door. That earned her a few points in Ana's book. Always be prepared.

The door opened and a small and feminine figure walked through.

Short brown hair was slicked back to spike up, showing the forehead of the person. A slightly too large black jacket was over the person's torso, which allowed a view of the pale, slender shoulders. A startlingly red singlet covered the person's middle, contrasting greatly with the other colours. Tight black pants that went into the sides of black combat boots completed the person's attire.

But the clothing wasn't what stood out to Ana.

It was the glowing red chest piece that stood out.

A chest piece that Ana definitely remembered to be blue.

A chest piece that only one person in the world required, a person Ana knew quite well.

"T- Tracer? Is that you?" Ana's voice shook from the sheer surprise of the person's identity. She lowered her pistol as the revelation sunk in.

"Wait, Tracer? As in _the_ Tracer? From Overwatch?" Korean girl across from her all but yelled, awe reverberating in her voice.

Almost glowing brown eyes widened in surprise, and a grin covered Tracer's face.

"Ana? Oh love, it's been so long!" The accented voice brought back memories in the old soldier.

The oldest and youngest females, so surprised that they were, never really took in the grin that covered Tracer's face. A slightly manic and hungry grin.

* * *

 **AN:** Just an idea I'm playing with, let me know if you'd like a continuation of it.

Hope I did Ana's character justice, she's one of my favourites.

If my description of her isn't enough, there are a few pieces of art that depict a 'bad' Tracer. Because black and red clothing means bad. Especially when combined with slicked back hair. That's just villain 101 right there.

Feel free to leave a prompt.


	12. Past relations

Yes, I am alive and no I still don't own Overwatch.

Well, Tracer has a canon girlfriend. Doesn't really change anything in all honesty, still more Tracer Dva stuff to come.

* * *

Hana and Lena were at a small little grocery store in a more quiet part of London. They were currently staying at a safe-house in said city, as they'd just been assigned a mission in the area. Lena had wanted to stay at her own apartment, having been more than willing to show Hana where she lived, but Soldier 76 had caught wind of her plan and made several remarks about how unprofessional it was.

After giving the man a glare, Lena was more than happy to be 'professional' if it shut him up. She was one of Overwatch's best field agents the organisation had ever employed, 76 could cut her some slack.

Jack Morrison had changed, and it wasn't entirely for the better in her eyes. Thinking of the old man made Lena roll her eyes as she trailed after Hana. Somehow he thought simply wearing a jacket and saying his name was 'Soldier 76' would stop people from recognising him. Anyone who had fought alongside him before could tell it was Jack, the idiot even used the exact same weapon as he did in his Overwatch leader days.

"Earth to Lena, come in Lena. Do you read me?" A accented voice drawled out slowly next to her. Hana was tapping her foot against the ground and staring at her.

"Sorry love, got a bit lost in my thoughts." Lena let out a easy laugh as she deflected Hana's ire. Hana wasn't one to be ignored. The Korean loved to be in the spotlight after all.

"What type of tea did you want? All you wrote is the brand." Hana inquired, remaining the picture of exasperated and slightly annoyed. Until a hand came from Lena, grabbing one of her cheeks and stretching it out.

"Naww, you're so nice for thinking about little old me!" Lena was grinning as she lightly teased her girlfriend. Hana immediately tried to bat away her hand, but the Korean simply didn't have the physical strength that Lena did. Not that Lena was grabbing her cheek particularly hard or anything. It was more, not that Hana would ever admit it, that the younger girl simply wasn't trying at all to stop her lovers actions.

Lena kept lightly pulling the tattooed cheek, until a mess of red hair appeared past the Korean's shoulder and down the aisle they were on. Lena slowly tilted her head so she could see more of the person, and as she did so, her hazel eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Lena did an odd crouch, hunch, hide maneuver thing that Hana couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at. It didn't help that the Brit pushed Hana more in front of her.

"What are you doing, Lena?" Hana questioned, slowly turning her head to look the way Lena was apparently hiding from.

"Shush and don't look, you'll attract her attention." Lena was now kind of poking her head over Hana's shoulders. She looked like a sort of meerkat to Hana now, with how she was poking up and crouching down again.

"Who's attention?" Hana had grabbed Lena by the waist to simply hold the energetic woman still, Lena had been poking her head over and around Hana for the past few moments.

"Uh… My ex's?" Lena wasn't too sure how Hana would react to that. Probably get all possessive, but she hoped Hana wouldn't try anything. Like go up and try to scare Emily or something.

It wasn't too likely, but Hana wasn't always the cute ditzy act she put on for her stream sometimes. If she got passionate about something, there were no breaks on the Hana Song train. It was definitely a thing Lena liked about the younger woman.

Hana moved her arms up from Lena's waist and embraced her. Lena blinked in surprise, it wasn't exactly the reaction she expected from her. As she returned the embrace around Hana's neck, Hana turned the two around so she was facing the direction Lena had seen this person.

"So the redhead down the aisle? That's your ex?" Hana's breath was hot on Lena's ear.

"Yeah, that's Emily." Lena's voice trailed off as she answered Hana's question.

Hana winced slightly, the tone Lena had used wasn't really a happy one. Melancholic was the word Hana would use. She narrowed her eyes at the redheaded woman who was moving out of the aisle they were in. Had that woman hurt Lena?

"Messy breakup was it?" Hana made an effort to keep her voice light and to not let her anger at the redhead out.

"No love, just a sad one." Hana watched as Lena tried to smile at her, but it fell far short of her usual cheery ones.

"What happened Le-Le?" Hana was frowning now. A hand lightly thumped against her back. Hana pulled back to see Lena's lips twitching, whether it was out of amusement or irateness, Hana wasn't sure. But it was better than seeing a sad Lena.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it. And for what happened… When I learnt Overwatch was seriously reforming, I had to break it off. For her." At the end of her sentence, Lena let out a huff of air and rested her forehead on Hana's.

The Korean blinked a few times in confusion. What did Overwatch have to do with what Lena did in her free time? Aside from leaving the woman with less of it of course.

"Why..?" Hana trailed off in her question as she saw another sad smile adorn Lena's face. This wasn't how she liked the woman, she was meant to be full of cheer and energy, not this somber mood.

This shopping trip really wasn't the nice little domestic thing Hana had envisioned it would be.

"A few years before Overwatch disbanded, a wife of an agent was kidnapped. She was tortured until she simply lost all trace of her identity. Then she was used by her kidnappers and torturers to infiltrate and kill her husband. He was an important member of Overwatch, it hit everyone hard. You know her as Widowmaker." Lena had a far off look in her eyes as Hana pulled her head back to gaze upon her British lover's face.

"You still have feelings for Emily then?" Hana wasn't accusing Lena of anything, but she had to be sure.

"What? No,no love I swear I d-" Lena's hurried assurals were silenced by Hana capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Hana pulled back and hugged Lena again. "I'm not saying you do, I was just asking to be sure. I'd rather this not be a mistake."

Lena simply hugged back tighter.

* * *

As the two got to the cashier, Lena began to unpack all of their shopping items onto the designated area. As she was doing that, she never noticed a certain redhead with her bought shopping walk by, or notice that her girlfriend made a 'I'm watching you gesture' by pointing to her eyes and then the redhead.

Emily was a very confused woman at the time, wondering why a small Asian woman seemed to think that she needed watching.

* * *

 **AN:** Haven't updated for a while due to reasons of the personal nature. Apologies for that, but I couldn't really do much to stop it. Hope you enjoyed this rusty writing, I've also done a small TracerxMercy fic if that interests you. Shameless plug ahoy.

The grind in comp is real right now though, got placed at low platinum now I'm in high masters which is alright for mainly solo queue I guess

Feel free to leave a prompt.


End file.
